


Sherlock Holmes 101

by jeminguay



Category: James Moriarty - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, James Moriarty Smut, POV Jim Moriarty, Vaginal Fingering, jim moriarty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeminguay/pseuds/jeminguay
Summary: Sherlock College AU - James Moriarty is a TA in the readers Literary Criticism class. James becomes smitten with the reader. Smut ensues.





	Sherlock Holmes 101

  He’d been captivated by her from the very first. She’d stepped through the door, into the lecture hall and his eyes had followed her to her seat. Well over a hundred students in that class and for reasons he couldn’t explain, she enthralled him.

  He watched her remove a notebook from her beat up messenger bag and separate cardboard cover from clean pages. Setting it in front of her, she angled it so that the header of the notebook was facing the board on her left.

  He quirked one dark brow as he watched her arrange four highlighters into a straight line, ordering them by color. She removed two identical pens, a pad of lilac sticky notes, a textbook, and a muffin from her bag. Meticulously arranging them onto the desk as well.

  She seemed completely oblivious to her surroundings. A wayward strand of [your color] hair fell forward, and he watched as she tucked the strand behind her ear. She was beautiful. Not in the conventional way, but he was never one to base his opinion on societal standards.The shape of her eyes, her nose, lips, and the line of her jaw all played a part in the magic that made her so enticing.

  
  Just as the last student took their seat, Professor Holmes whipped into the room his long coat billowing out behind him. He slammed the door loudly catching the students off guard.They jumped at the sound, but Jim only rolled his eyes.The man had always had a flare for the dramatic.

“I despise wasting time and so I won’t waste valuable oxygen on tedious introductions. This is Literary Criticism 2306,” He informed them. “If you don’t see that,” He said gesturing to the class number written out on the board, “on your schedule, then please leave this room, now.”He waited all of two minutes for the class to catch up.

Despite his intense dislike of naivety, he felt bad for them.Sherlock Holmes was hard to handle and even harder to keep up with, but they would find out soon enough. The strong would survive, the weak would drop the class by week’s end.

“As I’m sure you’ve all read the syllabus, I expect that you are prepared to discuss the differences between Shakespearean and Greek Tragedy?”His inquiry was met with silence and it was all James could do not to sigh.Holmes knew damn well that not a single one of them had read the syllabus. He could be so condescending. It was maddening.

  
“After twenty four hundred years of existence, greek tragedies continue to be one of the most significant forms of theater ever created. It is imperative that you understand the significance of these works. They have continued to captivate audiences world wide and have inspired todays playwrights with their challenging themes and their unique approach to presenting the problems of the human experience.”

  
Her lovely [your eye color] eyes remained on the notebook in front of her as she wrote down the professors words. Oh there was no way she was going to pass this class if she was planning to write down everything Sherlock said verbatim, He thought.

  
Perhaps he should give her some pointers on note taking. He mused. He spent almost the entire class watching her struggle to keep up with the lecture. He didn’t realize the class was about to end until five till.

  
“Shakespeare’s plays focus on real cultural tensions in Elizabethan times but these are not part of our present-day culture. Could you say, for example, that the idea of a king being divinely appointed & protected, an elected official being deemed sacred and pure is relatable to current times?”

Jim almost smiled at her pained expression.

“Is the killing or humiliation of a king any longer for us an act of quite especial horror? And if it is not, are Macbeth or Lear any nearer to our central concerns and problems than Agamemnon?”

  
She looked so lost. So cute and so so lost.

  
"Then, why are any of these plays still felt to be vital? Consider how far Greek plays are comparable to contemporary life and in that you will find your answer.“ Professor Holmes concluded.

  
“Mr. Moriarty, will take any questions you have about the requirements for the assignment, which is due by the beginning of next class. Godspeed.” Sherlock quipped and with that he was out the door.

  
Jim stood abruptly suddenly finding all eyes on him. He tried not to make eye contact with her and failed.

“Does anyone have any questions?” He reiterated eyes fixed on hers.

All but a few hands shot up.

“The assignment itself is listed on your syllabus. You’ll be needing the textbook in order to complete it, if you don’t have a textbook you can always borrow one from the library.”

She looked away a slight blush staining her cheeks.

  
“I’ve printed out a sheet with the basic information, word count, requested format, and a list of approved websites for citation. I’ve set them on the table by the door. You can take one as you go. Are there any other questions?”He stood there hands in his pockets waiting.

His query was followed with silence.

“Good.”

  
The students began to gather their materials and in minutes they were the only two left. He pretended not to notice that she was staring at him, pretending to give his utmost attention to shuffling the left over papers on his desk.

  
“Is he always like that?” Her voice was deeper, more sultry than he’d imagined it would be. He turned to find her standing right behind him.

  
“Unfortunately, yes.” He replied good-naturedly. “But you could do a lot worse as far as literature professors go.”

  
He noted that her eyes were about level with his.

  
“I think I’ll take my chances.” She laughed humorlessly.

  
Her bright y/c/e held mirth in their depths but he couldn’t share her humor.

  
“You’re-you’re thinking of dropping this course?” He stammered trying not to sound disappointed.

  
“I can’t really afford to fail.” She admitted tucking an unruly strand of (y/c/h) behind her ear.

“And what if I could help you pass?”  
He found himself saying, much to his chagrin.

Her lips parted, eyes widening in surprise. “Oh. How...exactly?”

He rubbed his jaw nervously. “Well, I could tutor you, give you pointers on how to take notes for studying, if any one could teach surviving Sherlock Holmes 101 it would be me.” He told her. Though in truth he was only half teasing.

“You, really wouldn’t mind?” She asked uncertainly.

“I really wouldn’t.” Of course he wouldn’t mind spending time with her, even if all they talked about during that time was Sherlock Holmes. He was willing to take the good with the bad on this one.

“Thank you.” She smiled and God it felt good to be on the receiving end of it. He swore his heart skipped a beat.

  
He nodded waving it off as if he did this sort of thing all the time.Students began filing in for the next class.

  
“What class do you have after this?” He asked checking his watch.

  
“I’m done for today, actually.” She bit her lower lip anxiously and his eyes followed the movement.Did she have any idea what that was doing to him?

“That’s perfect. I have time, right now. Would you like to go over your notes?” He picked up the stack of papers from the desk and went to hold open the door for her.

  
“Sure, that would be great.” He followed her into the hallway knowing full well that this was the last thing he should be doing.

  
_______________________________________

“Good Morning, Y/N.” Jim’s smooth voice melted away her strange dream like warm sunlight on ice.

  
“How are you in here?” She groaned her voice rough with sleep.

  
“Your sister let me in.” He informed her kissing her lips in an attempt to wake her up.

  
“I don’t like mornings.” She sighed scooting over in the full size bed.

  
“So, I’ve learned.” She welcomed the warmth of his body as he pressed up against her.

  
“mmmmm…” She hummed as he pressed light kisses to her neck and shoulders. She smelled like sun warmed cotton.

  
“I like the sounds you make when I touch you.” He murmured against her collar bone.

  
“James.” Her breath tickled his ear.

  
“You’ve nothing to be embarrassed of, Love. You are perfect.” He told her eyeing the swell of her breasts. He could see the outlines of her nipples through the white tank top she had on.

  
“I’m far from perfect.” She protested.

  
“Oh, but you are.It takes a very special kind of person to get my attention, y/n. And you have captured my interest.” He avowed nuzzling her cheek.

  
“Pleeease."She scoffed with a low chuckle.

  
"I’m serious. As a matter of fact, I’d given up on dating women, but then you walked into the room and I thought to myself, Wow, here she is, the girl that is going to set me straight.” He teased.

“Well, I knew you wouldn’t ever be straight, but I didn’t know you would always be a pratt.” She laughed shoving playfully at his shoulders.He loved to make her laugh.

  
“Ah, only because you haven’t asked me to change my wicked ways” He reminded her. “But for you I would give them up, gladly.” He gazed into her lovely y/c/ eyes and sighed.

“I wouldn’t want you to change for me.” She assured him running her hands over his biceps.

“I know.” He kept still and tried to ignore his throbbing erection.

They’d been together for three wonderful months and he’d never been happier. However, there was an aspect of their relationship they had not yet explored. It wasn’t the most important thing, but it was becoming an increasingly frequent source of frustration for him.

He’d been reluctant to bring it up to her, afraid to ruin their relationship, but perhaps they should discuss it. Maybe with tact,he mused, he could keep from upsetting her. He leaned his head against his palm so that he was propped up next to her.

  
“Y/N, There’s something that I think we should discuss.” He began and waited, to see if she was listening.

Y/c/e eyes gazed lovingly up at him.

  
“I don’t want to upset you. I hope you know I respect you and-and I care for you, quite a bit actually. So, I’ve been wondering - ”

“I think I know what you’re trying to ask me, James, but before we talk about this, I should tell you. I’ve never done this before."She told him carefully. Her serious expression gave him pause.

  
“What, uhm, what do you mean?” He asked calmly.

“I mean that, I haven’t been with someone like this and after I started seeing you, after we’d dated for a while, I came to the conclusion that, I want…I want to try.”

“what do you mean exactly? Speak plainly. Please.”  
He was beginning to get frustrated.

This was unfamiliar territory for her and she sensed that she wasn’t explaining herself correctly.

“After having gotten to know and love you, I decided that I want to have sex with you.”

His face went blank as he mulled it over. She felt like she was holding her breath. Waiting for him to make her feel like she was less for being a virgin.

“Hmmm…” He murmured peering down at her. “I’m flattered.” He granted with a small smile.

“I was thinking… we should do it, soon.” She made herself say, staring studiously at his gorgeous jawline. She traced the outline of his stubble with the tip of her index finger.

  
“When…?” His adam’s apple moving when he swallowed. He was nervous too. It made her feel a bit better.

  
“I don’t know. I was thinking we could start out slow, you know, work our way around to it? We haven’t done more than a bit of kissing a-and touching.”

  
“And what would you like me to do to you?” He asked covering her hand with his.

  
“I was thinking more about what I would like to do to you…” She specified.

  
“Well Darling, I’m all ears.” He drawled.

“Would you take off your shirt for me?”

He sat up and reaching back he pulled his v-neck t-shirt over and off, tossing it on the floor.

“And…your pants.” She added feeling a bit more confident.

His eyebrow quirked at her request, but he maintained his serious expression and stood. With a few quick movements of his wrist, he’d unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding them down unceremoniously.                                             Then, stepping toe to heel on the backs of his shoes he removed them, looking back to her for further direction. Her hungry eyes took him in from head to toe. Five feet eight inches of lean muscle. With his dark hair and smooth pale skin he was uncommonly beautiful for a man. He didn’t know if he’d imagined it or not, but he swore she moaned soft and low.

“Come to me.” She commanded and he didn’t hesitate to cover her body with his own.    Making eye contact with him, she trailed her hand down his cheek to his neck. He watched with baited breath as she ran her fingers over his collar bone and down his chest. His cock twitching when she traced a line down his stomach, only stopping at the waist line of his boxer briefs.

  
“May I?”  
God, she asked so prettily.

He nodded his consent lost in her y/c eyes. Her fingers slid through a patch of silken hair before encountering his aching erection. Jim took in an unsteady breath as she closed her hand around his thick length.

  
Watching his expression, she began to stroke it, slowly. She reveled in the lusty expression on his face, gleaning no small sense of satisfaction from his heavy lidded gaze. She knew if she reached down and touched herself she’d find that she was already very wet. She changed pace, switching to quicker shorter strokes.

  
Jim moaned out loud. The feelings of pleasure so intense they were almost painful. It was his own fault. He knew that if he hadn’t denied himself for so long he wouldn’t be feeling like this now, but he had no regrets. He wasn’t going to cheat on someone as special as Y/N to feed something as primal as lust.

Sex was a primal need after all. Usually no more interesting to him than hunger or the need for sleep. However, this girl…Christ, she could have him on his knees if she wanted to. Not that he would ever let her know it.The intensity of the feelings he had for her disturbed him deeply.

  
She licked her lips slowly and leaned up into him, nipping coyly at his jaw. The sensuous sight of her enjoying what she was doing to him, pushed him too far.

He was coming.

Currents of pleasure surged through his body as the orgasm broke. Lightening danced behind his eyelids, raced beneath his skin. The sensation lessened subsiding from electric to static before he was ready. He was left feeling strangely vulnerable. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he tried to catch his breath.

  
Fifteen minutes and an internal pep talk later, Jim dared to lean up on his forearms and peer down at her. Eyes closed and still breathing harshly, she was lovely. The blush on her cheeks only served to accentuate her beauty.

“Y/N…please, open your eyes.” He implored.

  
Her y/c eyes were dark with desire.This was a feeling with which she had little experience.

“Are you okay?” He sounded worried.

She slowly shook her head ‘Yes’.

  
“Just a bit…overwhelmed.” At her words, his warm brown eyes filled with concern.

  
“Is there something I can do to make it better?”

  
“Touch me.” She sighed dreamily.

  
He smiled at that. He was loving how much she wanted him right now.

  
Screwed.He was so bloody screwed.  
He realized, chuckling quietly as he pulled back the sheets.

  
He looked her over and felt himself begin to harden again. Catching the self conscious expression that passed over her features, he changed tactics. Moving to kneel beside her, he crossed his arms over his chest and pretended to assess her.

“Hmmm…” Tapping his index finger against his chin he feigned being in deep thought.

“Where to start…” He muttered.

“Aah ha, i know!” he proclaimed boisterously and proceeded to pounce on her tickling her sides playfully.

  
“James! James, stop!” She pleaded between bouts of laughter.

  
“Make me, girly.” He challenged wickedly.

  
“I can’t! Jaaaames!"

  
He leaned in and bit down on her neck making her cry out. She held still as he pressed slow wet kisses to her neck and shoulder. He kissed the tops of her breasts, skimming the elastic seam of her spaghetti strap top with his teeth.

  
He ran his hands over her sides, from her ribs to her hips and enjoyed the way she leaned into his touch. He sucked her nipple into his mouth roughly and used his right hand to caress her other breast. Her moans of pleasure resurrected his erection.

  
Jim lapped at the already tight bud of her nipple through the cotton fabric, teasing her. Rolling her nipple between his thumb and index fingers , he reached down and cupped her sex.

Y/N cried out at the sensation.

  
"I’m curious, Darling. Are you aching for me yet?” He pushed the croch of her panties to the side hooking it with his thumb.

Sliding his index and middle fingers against her slick lips coaxed a whimper from her and when he dared to dip both fingers into her she gasped.

“You will tell me if you want me to stop…won’t you?” He inquired, his breathing already ragged.

  
She remained quiet, lost in sensation.

  
“Y/N?” He pressed, sinking his fingers in a little deeper.

  
“Yes.” She gasped nodding vigorously.

  
He breathed a sigh of relief and withdrew his fingers halfway, only to press them in again a second later.

  
Within minutes he had her panting and clawing at the sheets around her.

  
“Ooh James. Pleease, James. Mmmm”  
She didn’t have the words to communicate what she was in need of, but her simple plea drove him to action.

Jim made his way down her body, kissing her stomach and the exposed skin above the line of her panties. He could feel the pre-cum sticking his shorts to him. He removed his fingers from within her and pulled her panties all the way down her legs. After spreading her legs as far apart as he could, he dipped his head between her thighs.  
Eager to taste her, he ran his tongue from her entrance to her clitoris.

  
“Fuck” he cursed under his breath. the taste of her arousal made his cock throb with need.

Jim lapped eagerly at her labia, sucking lightly at her lips.His fingers gripped harder pressing into the skin of her thighs.His tongue licked lazy circles around her clitoris. He reveled in the sounds she made. Every sigh and moan like music to his ears. She rutted her hips so she was grinding down against him as he lapped at her. Thrusting through her entrance he began to fuck her with his tongue. Her fingers twisting in the short dark strands of his hair encouraged him. He sucked hard on her clit thrusting his hips forward against the mattress as she came.

  
“Fuck fuck oh god yes yes” she cried as her walls contracted springing her onward into a dazzling spiral of light and color. Fireworks she thought distantly, it’s like fireworks. Spectacular, Mind-Bending, and unforgettable.

  
She watched in a daze as James lay beside her. He took her hand in his, their fingers interlocking and with his other hand began to jerk himself off. He held her gaze the entire time, giving her a bruising kiss when he reached orgasm.

  
“You are without question the best lay I have ever had.” He claimed grinning widely.

“Oh, please.” She huffed.

“No, I mean it.” He affirmed kissing her shoulder.

“We didn’t even have sex.” She pointed out, though she couldn’t help but smile back.

“Mmm exactly and we’ve only just begun. Can you imagine how incredible the sex will be? I can.” He insisted happily.

“I’m glad we decided to try this.” She kissed him gently. He’d never felt so content.


End file.
